Ornaments
by Canadianjudy
Summary: When the Carsons bring home their first Christmas tree, they realize they've very few ornaments for it. Anna hears about their dilemma and comes up with a remedy.


Ornaments

"How is it, Charlie, that we've managed to amass all these wee treasures for our tree – and only our first Christmas together, at that?" Taking down the tree was a very different story from putting up the tree. Somehow, within those few short weeks, their ornaments collection had grown substantially.

The newlyweds went into their first Christmas season with only a handful between them. There was a wooden horse carved for Charles as a boy, from his granddad, and a tin soldier, with a bent arm, given to him by his aunt and uncle when he was barely three, he thinks.

Elsie had a small square of wood with a butterfly painted on it, a collaboration between her da and her sister, Becky. Not many could make out that it was, indeed, a butterfly, but Elsie knew.

Between the two of them, they had only three family ornaments to begin their first Christmas together. There was, of course, the short length of metal wire bent into the shape of a musical note, a gift from the downstairs staff to the housekeeper, many years ago, as well as a replica of a fireplace presented to the butler some ten years past. But that was the sum of it, really. Five ornaments.

Though the tree which Charles had brought home just yesterday was small, no more than four feet in height, they both were beyond ecstatic that this tree was 'theirs', just for them – no communal tree in the corner of the servant's hall. It was theirs to do with as they pleased, decorate how they wished. The only problem now was how to make it look not so forlorn and neglected, with just the five ornaments and the one cranberry garland they had strung together the night before.

Little did they know, however, what was in the works back at the Abbey. Upstairs and downstairs alike, thanks to Anna, had been charged with contributing one ornament to the Carson's first tree. There were no rules involved but those who chose to participate were encouraged to keep it simple and inexpensive. A small, handmade token would be just as loved and appreciated as a store-bought decoration, they were told. Plans were made for Anna and Bates to deliver them, with anyone else welcome to make the short walk with them to the Carson's cottage. Anna gave the couple advance notice, not mentioning why, exactly, they were coming, nor that there would be others possibly joining them. She knew that they would at least be prepared for company and not caught in their nightclothes or with, heaven forbid (Charles' worst nightmare), an untidy parlor or kitchen.

And so, one cold and frosty evening, the Bateses, along with Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, Mr. Moseley, Miss Baxter and Mr. Branson, with Sybbie and George in tow, knocked on the older couple's door. They were cordially invited in, with the Carson's surprise at the group's number a delight to the crowd at the door. Some had worried that they would be seen as an imposition but not so. As Charles welcomed them all in, Elsie took a moment to escape to the kitchen and begin preparations for tea and hot chocolate to be shared a bit later on.

What transpired over the next hour or so brought tears of joy, of sadness, and of remembrance, as well as laughter, chuckles, giggles and gasps as the Carsons unwrapped each ornament delivered to them that evening. All those who had braved the weather and were gathered in the parlor shared their stories and those who sent ornaments made sure to include a note or letter.

Just a few weeks later, as Charles and Elsie undertook their last task to finish out their first Christmas together, they began to remove the ornaments from the tree to tuck them away for next year. They looked back fondly to that evening just a few weeks ago when they had been gifted so many memories and so much love. That's how they looked at it, really. As the ornaments were removed from the tree, wrapped and laid in the box Elsie had brought from the Abbey, the couple reminisced over each one.

They thought back on that night when all and sundry had visited with gifts in tow. They talked of Miss Baxter's account of retrieving the hem of Lady Grantham's coat that had been gifted to Elsie as part of her wedding ensemble and fashioning two tiny stockings out of it, embroidering EC on one and CC on the other.

Charles chuckled when he remembered Mr. Moseley's story of having Anna inquire of Nanny whether there might be a tiny, outgrown white glove that had been worn by either Miss Sybbie or Miss Marigold. As luck would have it, Nanny delivered one to Anna, who passed it back on to Mr. Moseley who then had Miss Baxter attach a hanger. He then tucked a folded, handwritten note in it, reminding Charles, Mr. Carson, that is, of the days when the ex-valet/tea server/footman (first, second, third and only) seemed to come and go until finally the butler gave in and had told him to go pick out a livery AND gloves.

Elsie became a bit misty eyed as she took Mr. Bates' ornament off the tree. He had presented to Elsie that evening a very unusual gift, a gift which held significance only between the two of them. It was a screw, fetched from the toolshed, with a length of wire wrapped around the threads, forming a hook at the top. As she wrapped it up for next year's tree, Elsie remembered the shared glance between her and the valet when she opened it. No words were necessary and no explanation was given. It wasn't much to look at, but it did carry buckets of meaning. They both knew it represented the screws that he tightened on his leg brace, to the point of drawing blood and bringing searing pain. It also served as a reminder of the words of wisdom Mrs. Hughes had so lovingly shared with him when they stood together as he tossed his brace into the depths of the lake.

Charles caught Elsie's glance as she took Anna's teeny ornament off their tree. The head housemaid had fashioned the tiniest of hearts from fabric upon which she embroidered her name. Anna. Everything that Anna meant to Elsie and Elsie meant to Anna was stitched into those four letters. All the young woman's feelings, laughter, dreams, fears and tears that she had shared with the housekeeper were sewn into it. Elsie gave it an extra loving touch as she wrapped it up for next year.

Meanwhile, Charles carefully laid two cards alongside the insides of the box, not wanting them to be crumpled or bent in any way. These two cards had been turned into ornaments by the cook, just for the butler. She had copied out both her apple tart and shortbread recipes for him, attaching a small red length of twine to each for hanging. For Elsie, she had searched out an old key and attached to it the same red twine. The housekeeper remembered Mrs. Patmore's grin as she opened the little drawstring bag and pulled out the key. They both were well acquainted with the years of struggle between the two over access to the store cupboard.

Daisy had gifted the couple two ornaments, knowing that each one represented the opposing feelings the housekeeper and butler expressed initially over the kitchen maid's studies. A pencil was strung from a piece of green ribbon and Lady Mary had been happy to relinquish one of Master George's toy arrows which Daisy tied up with a matching green ribbon. Elsie and Charles smiled at each other as they thought back to her frustrations with the butler and his inability to see Daisy's potential beyond the apron she was wearing.

So many liitle things. Mere castoffs, many of them. Few would understand the significance of the items, but their meanings spoke loud and clear to the couple. How could so much love and significance be found in these little trinkets?

Elsie felt her eyes well up as she carefully wrapped up a single piano key. Mr. Mason had acquired one from the local repairman, polished it up, attached a hanger and wrapped it in one of William's handkerchiefs, one that had his initials embroidered on it long ago by his mother. Elsie knew she wasn't the only one who missed William's piano playing.

There was a small menu card that Charles tucked away alongside Mrs. Patmore's two 'recipe' ornaments, a card that Lady Grantham had removed from her place setting at dinner just a few nights back. The lady of the house had sent the card along with the group and, in her own penmanship, on the back of the card, thanked the butler for the decades of menu cards he had prepared. She could hardly remember a time when his beautiful, flowing script was not represented at the dinner table, she wrote. Both she and Lord Grantham signed the note.

Even Lady Rosamund had sent something from London. Hers turned out to be the only store-bought ornament. It was a small, teardrop shaped bulb, painted in greens, pinks and yellows. There were six delicate rows of tiny, silver sequins that ran from top to bottom and had a matching silver hook attached for hanging. It came in its own box with a clear lid. It caught the light beautifully and Elsie loved to watch it glimmer in the daylight.

The Earl had sent along a cork, into which he had asked Barrow to secure a suitable hook. The cork had been placed in a small box, accompanied by a note stating how much the family appreciated the butler's devotion to, and expertise with, the family's wine stores down in the cellar.

Elsie took great care placing the dried boutonniere she removed from the lower branches safely in the corner of the ornament box. No one would have guessed that Thomas would save his from the Carson's wedding, planning ahead to return it to the butler one day.

Even Dr. Clarkson had jumped in, asking Anna if he could send along a small token that could serve as an ornament. It wasn't much for looks but, when one of the village's cricket bats had split during the annual cricket match, he had taken a piece, sanded it into an oval shape and burned his initials onto the back side.

Of all the ornaments gifted that night, the most costly would have been from Lady Mary. It was not her intent to outdo anyone, especially in this endeavor, but she felt compelled to gift Carson with a token that not only would carry great meaning, but be equally fitting as a tree ornament. Many years back the Dowager had given her the Earl's pocket watch, her grandfather's pocket watch with the intent that she pass it along to her first son. Lady Mary remembered it was Carson who had been the one to teach her to tell time, both on the clock in his pantry as well as on his own pocket watch. The family watch had been put away for many years, intended for Master George at some future point, but Lady Mary thought it would be more fitting as a special memento that Carson could enjoy each Christmas.

So many memories spent with the young girl, the first of the sisters, came flooding back to Charles as he placed the pocket watch carefully back in its velvet-lined box.

Even Master George had been eager to participate when he heard that the house was collecting ornaments for his Missus Hewes' Christmas tree. He insisted on contributing his own ornament and Elsie couldn't have been more tickled when she unwrapped a peppermint candy cane with his name scrawled on a card attached to it.

Lady Edith and Marigold together had sent along one of Edith's tiny dolls that she had dragged around as a young child. The poor thing was barely big enough to fit in Charles' hand, but Elsie remembered time and time again, over the years, Miss Edith bringing her the doll who was in need of yet another pair of button eyes.

Sybbie's ornament had held a very special spot on the Carson's tree over the last few weeks. In fact, it was the tree topper and both Elsie and Charles knew that there would never be another spot for it; it would sit proudly at the tip of the tree every year. As Charles carefully removed it and placed it in its accompanying drawstring bag, he looked at Elsie. Neither could contain their tears. Sybbie had been so very excited the night they all delivered the ornaments; she could barely keep in her words as Elsie had opened it that evening. "It's my mama's angel! Do you remember? Papa told me that you had to stitch up her wing when Auntie Mary grabbed it away from her. Do you remember? Do you?" "Yes, my love, I do remember.", Elsie responded. There was barely a dry eye in the house, Lady Mary included. "We will treasure it always, love."

As they continued to wrap up their 'tree treasures', as Elsie had nick-named them, the smallest ornament they removed may have been the silver-plated button, tied with a piece of string through the shank. It was a button that matched those on Mr. Branson's uniform during his time as the family's chauffeur. It symbolized the often arduous and difficult transition the young man made between downstairs and upstairs. They all knew the housekeeper was on his side long before the butler but, thank goodness, they got there in the end and now enjoyed a wonderful friendship together.

Mrs. Patmore was not the only one to give the Carsons a key; the Dowager had sent one along, as well. Not just an everyday door key, but a replica of the key used to lock up at the end of each evening. Though the key used by the butler on his daily rounds was still safely back at the Abbey, both he and Elsie now had a reminder not only of his nightly responsibility but the Dowager's trust in the man. They had seen much together, the two of them, and she knew that there was no one she would entrust more to the keeping of the Abbey.

Only two ornaments remained after Charles carefully removed a dark blue fountain pen from a tree branch. A small length of chain had been attached to the pen's clasp so that it could be hung as an ornament. Charles tenderly placed it in the box whilst glancing up at Elsie. This had been a double gift, they were told. Mrs. Crawley had sent it along with a small note of thanks and appreciation for all the love shown to both her and Matthew by the housekeeper and butler over the years. It had been the young Mr. Crawley's favorite and most-used pen, she said. What a bittersweet reminder of days gone.

There were no lights to take down this year; they had agreed to look into purchasing some for next year's tree. They did, however, remove the cranberry garland and Charles set it aside until later, when he would string it out back for the birds' enjoyment.

The two remaining items on the tree were not brought to the cottage that evening a few weeks back but had been placed there by Elsie and Charles themselves. They had agreed to slowly build up their collection by gifting each other with one ornament, to be added each year on Christmas morning. They could be bought or handmade; that was up to the giver.

And so the last two ornaments placed in the box were a Brighton seaside postcard that had been tucked between the tree branches and a knob off a broken toaster that had been saved by a certain housekeeper.

They may have stored away many ornaments that night, but they saw it as so much more than that. They were also storing away treasured memories.

"Well, love, what do you think?", Charles asked of his wife as he laid a tea towel over all the ornaments now snuggly tucked away in their box for next year. As she placed the lid down gently on the box, she replied, "What do I think? I think we are two of the most blessed, loved and lucky people alive!"

Blessed and loved, indeed.


End file.
